undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Danganronpa: 141 Style/Issue 01/@comment-6293216-20180124135604
alright my boy i ain't bothering with spoiler tags bc fuck u that's why!! can't believe danganronpa will be the only thing being posted on ufsw in 2017/2018 I am so fucking proud we are moving up in this world i am so so sos os os osd os os xods oxso excited to be reading ur own danganronpa story my boi!! we been talkin about it fo' a while and i love how diff ur making it and how ur changing up the game and i'm rly excited to see where ur going wit this!! the setting of this story in particular is awesome, the train is a rly clever idea and should make for an interesting story: where are they going, who is driving it, what else will be unlocked, etc etc. like all dr stories, it's hard to get a good grip on who the characters are & what there story is until chapters in, but that being said, the changing of perspectives is a really neat & clever way to force us to know and understand some of these characters. Shun Moto i can tell will be one of my favorites. She's very interesting, and will most likely act as an antagonist/anti-hero to the Ultimates, and she kinda gives off traitor/mastermind-ish vibes, but I do think that these are all red herrings. As of this moment she is easily my favorite character, and I think that's because we know the most about her personality. Another couple of anti-heros to look at are Daisuke and Minoru. Daisuke is probably going to want to take control of the group, and is more vocal, but Minoru is probably the bigger threat in my mind. As a chess player he's always thinking moves ahead, and I could see him killing his brother to rid suspicioun, however I do not think Daisuke would kill Minoru. Those last lines rly stuck wit me "At least I'm with my brother." Sounds like it'll be tragic. Nice. I adore Kurou, Aoi, and Momoka as well so far. They're p cute and Kurou got the most point of view screentime I think so he's either the protagonist or the first dead, and I don't trust you at all. Momoka is rly cute though and Aoi seems like a good guy n I RESPECT that. Kinda like them as a brotp with Shun, too. Nanami, Ryouta, and Hideaki also stood out for me. Nanami as a journalist intrigues me, since journalists are all about finding the truth, so I imagine she could be rly helpful during the trials. Ryouta and Hideaki as a brotp would be fun, though Ryouta's "it's just a prank bro" mentality/insensitivity makes me see him as a potential blackened sooner or later. And last we have Haru, Yuki, Aina, Hanako, Takehiko, Kaoru, & Chika, who despite not standing out to me or having their moments, there are some great details we should point to. Aina's design is my fave. That's just a fun fact. Hanako having a sword will be important later on, either she'll be killed with it, kill with it, or be framed. Either way someone is dying with that sword. I'm excited to get to know these guys more and more. AND I LOVE MONONEKO!! BEST MY FAVE I CANT WAIT FOR HA TO MUREDR ALL MY CHILDREN,,,THANK U FOR BLESSING ME WIT THIS,,, anyways 10/100 first chapter, not enough Aina. jkjk babe ily and i am so excited to read this and see what u have in store for me lovelove